


When The Past Comes Forward

by hedarakoon



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedarakoon/pseuds/hedarakoon
Summary: Lexa and Clarke Griffin were meant to be. Their souls have sought each other our for centuries dating back to the very beginning. 
Or a series of reincarnation fics.
Or the archangel-au no one asked for.
Loosely based on the idea behind the Blue Bloods book series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. This is something I have been working on and publishing on Tumblr. Now I have decided to move it here. I hope you enjoy and you are always welcome to leave comments or suggestions. 
> 
> I have an outline of past lives I want to use, but if you have a time period you wish to see let me know.!

Setting: Ancient Rome, 639 BC

Word Count: 337

 

Aeliana moved through the throngs of people, her ears picking up the distinct sounds of the bazaar. People shouted prices for the wares they were selling. Women – whores – whispered in the ears of men, hoping to seduce them off the busy road. Aeliana paused long enough to gaze at a stand full of fresh fruit, her brown hair flying around her face and the layers of her dress fluttered about her legs as a gust of wind blew down the alley. Green eyes turned to look the other way as she brushed hair from her face and in that second those same green eyes locked on eyes the color of the sky at midday. The brunette froze as her mind flashed to the dream she had had the night before.

_“Azrael! We have to go. If we do not we will be damned with Lucifer.”_

_The blonde, Azrael, pulled her arm away from the brunette, blue eyes turning steely even though her words betrayed her emotions. “Abbadon… I… I can’t. We followed the Morning Star down, we cannot abandon him.”_

_The brunette swallowed visibly, her jaw setting after a moment. “Well I am. You should come with me. I… I do not want to have to face eternity without you.” But the blonde stood unmoving, unwilling to join the brunette. Abbadon stared at the other woman for a long moment before turning and walking away._

Aeliana blinked, pulling herself back to the present. The names had meant nothing to her, but those eyes. Those blue eyes that she had seen across the bazaar, they were the same blue eyes from her dream.

It took her a moment, but Aeliana realized in that moment that the blue eyed woman had disappeared. She never saw the blonde haired blue eyes woman again, finally dying late in life with thoughts of that woman still haunting her nearly every night. It was in Early Rome that the fates decided Heda and Wanheda would not know one another in this life time.


	2. Lousiana, 1820

Setting: Louisiana, 1820  
Word count: 420

Green eyes met blue across the dinner table. Unspoken words were exchanged, a mutual understanding. Tonight was the night. Charlotte was unhappy in her marriage. Alexandria was nothing more than house help, but the younger girl made the elder happy. Their love was forbidden on many levels, but neither cared. 

The clatter of a glass breaking on the ground caused all in the room to jump. All eyes fell on Celeste who instantly bent to pick up the plate she had dropped. 

“You insolent child!” A hand met the side of her hand before Charlotte could even make a move to stop her husband. The blonde remained silent and frozen as she watched the scene unfold before her. 

Charlotte folded her napkin as Alexandria fled the room holding back tears. She made no excuse as she stepped from the room after the girl. Alexandria was the illegitimate child of a slave owner and one of his slave mistresses. Charlotte had gone with her husband to the slave auctions and something about the girl called to her. She’d convinced her husband she would be a good addition to their growing staff. It hadn’t been much longer that the two started an affair forbidden on all levels.

“Alexa…” She whispered, stepping towards the younger woman. She brushed her hair from her face, frowning at the blossoming bruise around her eye. “I...I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, pressing her lips to the bruise. She wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, holding her close. 

Charlotte’s husband was no fool. He may not know the extent of their relationship, but he knew Charlotte showed Alexandria extra attention as compared to the others. Alexandria always wore the best of the house slaves, dressed in Charlotte’s old dresses, always with her hair brushed and set in an intricate set of braids that Charlotte would do every morning. And this was why, the blonde stepped away.

“Midnight.” She whispered, blue eyes flickering over the brunette’s face. 

Charlotte had packed everything earlier in the day, hiding the luggage away from her husband. Alexandria was light skinned enough, Charlotte hoped they could flee freely. If not she had the girl’s papers stashed as well. 

Charlotte tapped a hand over her heart before stepping out of the room and heading back to the dining room. She claimed she was tired and retreated to her room.   
It was in wee hours of the night that Charlotte and Alexandria, Wanheda and Heda, would flee and live out the rest of their lives together.


End file.
